Season 12: Part 9/Transcript
Part 9 '' (The heroes, along with Gloriosa Daisy, enter the base.) '''Gloriosa:' What is this place? Freeze: This is our base. We also live here for sometime. (Freeze and Gloriosa approach DImitria.) Freeze: This is one of our two mentors. Her name is Dimitria. Dimitria: It is an honor to meet you, Gloriosa. Gloriosa: Me? But, I cause a lot of trouble for the Knights. Dimitria: You may have caused problems, but you are currently learning from them. As long as you are willing to do so, then I am happy to welcome you into our Order. Gloriosa: Thank you. I'll do my best to learn from it. Dimitria: And in doing so, you will not be alone. Freeze: That's right. You have us. (Someone enters. It's Wheeler.) Wheeler: Well this place seems familiar. Freeze: Oh hey, Wheeler. How's it going? Wheeler: Doing good. I thought you guys moved operations to the Power Chamber outside Angel Grove. Freeze: Heh... Long story. Wheeler: I understand. (Sets his sights on Gloriosa) Who's that girl? Freeze: Oh. That's our newest member. Her name is Gloriosa Daisy. Wheeler: She's beautiful. Freeze: Huh? Wheeler: Nothing. Freeze: (Smiles) Tsk. Alrighty then. (Freeze walks off. Wheeler sets his sights on Gloriosa.) Wheeler: (Thinking) I haven't seen her before. (Wheeler approaches Gloriosa.) Wheeler: Hi. I'm... I'm James Wheeler. I'm a friend of Freeze. Gloriosa: I'm Gloriosa Daisy. I'm... kinda new here. Wheeler: Don't worry. These people will walk you through everything here. (Looks left and right) Sooo... What do you do for a living? Gloriosa: I'm the Camp Director of Camp Everfree. Wheeler: Oh. I heard that camp was in danger of shutting down. Gloriosa: It was, but not anymore. We took care of that. (Wheeler is starting to get nervous.) Wheeler: Listen.... I... uh... need to... go... take my car to get washed. I'll talk to you later. (Wheeler leaves.) Gloriosa: Hmmm. (Thinking) Is... he okay? (Freeze approaches Gloriosa with something.) Freeze: Hey Gloriosa. Sunset told me to hand this to you. She says its a gift from here. (Freeze hands Gloriosa a type of E-9 Morpher, but it looks different from the other ones.) Freeze: This is the E-9 Throttle Morpher. Its appearence is similar to that of the RPM Rev Morpher. You are E-9 Pink. (Gives the morpher to Gloriosa) Use these powers to defend, never to attack. To ensure justice, never for vengence. To preserve rightousness, never for selfish glory. Gloriosa: Okay. Also, how do I activate this? Freeze: You need to say "E-9 MODE", flip the shifter to the "DRIVE" position, and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do from there. (On Sledge's ship....) Wrench: Master Sledge, the Knights just added a new member. Sledge: WHAT?! (The screen shows Gloriosa Daisy) Gah! That girl! She was Gaia Everfree for a short time before the Rangers seperated her from that form. (Shoves his screen away) I OUGHTA TURN YOU INTO SCRAP METAL!!! Wrench: Well, how was I supposed to know? Sledge: Where is that small Monzaemon?! Wrench: I have it right here, Master Sledge. Sledge: Put it the Reanimator! Wrench: Is that really a good idea, Master Sledge?! Sledge: Do it!!! (Wrench frantically puts the small Monzaemon object in the center, flips a switch, and reanimates one of the Order's oldest enemies.) Etemon: Haha!! Etemon is back, baby!! Sledge: Gah! Wrench: What do you plan on doing? Sledge: Etemon! (Holds a picture of the Order's main members) Do you have any idea who these people are?! Etemon: Oh yeah. Those are those kids that destroyed me with the help of those Digidestined and Crystal Gems. Sledge: So you do remember them. Then I'll make you a deal: Destroy those Knights and those who stood in your way, bring me the Energems, and I'll have you chauffered to any planet for you to terrorize. Etemon: This'll give me a chance at a comeback tour and some vengence against those brats. Alright then, I'm in. Now get ready for a good show, cuz I'm going down there to deliver! (Etemon leaves.) Sledge: Gah! Nothing's entertaining about you. If you fail, then I'll destroy you myself! (At Sugarcube Corner, Gloriosa approaches the counter.) Mrs. Cake: Can I get you anything? Gloriosa: One please. (Mrs. Cake gets Gloriosa's order. Wheeler approaches the counter.) Wheeler: One please, Mrs. Cake. (To Gloriosa) Is it okay if I pay for both? Gloriosa: Uh... Sure. (Mrs. Cake brings both orders to the counter and Wheeler pays for both. Gloriosa and Wheeler sit down.) Gloriosa: So... How long have you been in the Order? Wheeler: Couple of years. I've known Cal and Nevada for much longer, though. We've been in a special military project together years ago. But it went very wrong. Then when I was on assignment, the Nightmare Forces took me and possessed me. But.... I'm... I'm back. Heh. Gloriosa: Don't be so nervous. You aren't the only one to have bad first impression with the Knights. Wheeler: Heh. Guess not. (Back at the base, the alarm goes off.) Kendall: Digital Biosigns! Freeze: (Looks on screen) Well well well. It's that unentertaining Etemon. Huge annoyance. Kendall: I'll get a hold of the other Rangers. You get in contact with Cal, Nevada, and Gloriosa. Freeze: Already on it. (Back at Sugarcube Corner, Gloriosa's communicator goes off. She gets slightly spooked.) Wheeler: Aren't you gonna answer your morpher? Gloriosa: (To Freeze) Hello? Freeze: (Comms) Gloriosa, it's time. I'm giving you the response location on your morpher's map. Gloriosa: I'll be there. Wheeler: I'm going, too. (The two meet up with Freeze, Cal, Nevada, and the Dino Charge Rangers.) Wheeler: GUYS! Tyler: Glad you could make it! Wheeler: Who's causing hell now? (Etemon arrives) Etemon: Etemon is back, baby! Uh-huh-huh! Wheeler: Great. It's Monkey Ass. Freeze: You said it. Etemon: You little brats have become a nuisence. But it's time for Etemon's Comeback Tour. Freeze: I thought we destroyed this guy. Etemon: Well you can thank that guy Sledge for bringing the legend back, baby. Cal: Of course it'd be Sledge. Freeze: Let's get this goon outta the way. Tyler: You got it. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! DINO CHARGER! Dino Charge Rangers: READY!! UNLEASH THE POWER (Morph) Freeze, Cal, Nevada: E-9 MODE!! (Morph) Freeze: E-9 Red! Cal: E-9 Blue! Nevada: E-9 Yellow! (The heroes, sans Gloriosa begin to fight Etemon. Gloriosa is seen struggling with her morpher.) Freeze: Gloriosa! We need you help! Morph! Gloriosa: But... But it's not working. Wheeler: Believe in yourself! (Tommy arrives into battle.) Tommy: I thought we were done with this creep. Freeze: Apparently not. And Gloriosa's having trouble with her morpher. Tommy: Go help her out. I'll hold Etemon off. Freeze: Got it. (Tommy's morpher materializes) Tommy: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! (Morph) Brachio Power! (Tommy approaches Etemon) Etemon: Looks like we have another batter stepping up to the plate! Tommy: Trash talking over, Etemon. BRACHIO STAFF! WIND STRIKE!! Etemon: Dark Network!! (The two attacks clash. Tommy is blasted back by the Dark Network attack.) Cal: Tommy!! (Gloriosa is still seen struggling with her morpher.) Freeze: Come on, Gloriosa. What's going on? (Wheeler approach.) Wheeler: I don't think it's her morpher. I think she has doubts. (Approaches Gloriosa) Gloriosa. Forget what happened in the past with whatever happened. You can overcome that. I believe in you. We believe in you! (Gloriosa nods her head) Gloriosa: E-9 MODE!! (Flips the throttle into "Drive" and transforms) (Etemon stops fighting Tommy and looks in shock.) Etemon: Huh? Tommy: All right! Nicely done, Gloriosa! Gloriosa: E-9 PINK! Shelby: Another Pink! Alright! Etemon: Another Knight being recruited? Well I can take her, too. Just watch me! Gloriosa: Don't be to sure! FIRST GEAR! (Gloriosa presses a button on her wrist and speeds towards Etemon at super speed.) Etemon: No matter what you attempt, it's useless! Cause I'm invincible! (Gloriosa hits Etemon. Etemon hits a wall and his data starts desolving.) Etemon: I'm starting to desolve. This is terrible. I lost my luster. Why does this keep happening to me?! Gloriosa: Becausing you don't have anyone to back you up and believe in you!! Etemon: That can't be!! Tyler: Thanks for the help, Gloriosa. Mind if I take it from here? Gloriosa: He's all yours! Tyler: (Gets out T-Rex Super Charger) Dino Charger! Ready! Activate! HA! (Morphs) T-Rex Super Charge Ready! Freeze: Go get him, Tyler! Tyler: T-Rex Super Charge Ankylo-Pachy Formation Activate! (Activates Ankylo-Packy Formation) T-Rex Super Charge Ankylo-Pachy Formation Ready! (Etemon takes a blow from the Pachy Zord Wreaking Ball. Then Tyler rushes at him and hits him with the Ankylo Zord Hammer Punch.) Etemon: I can't take much more of this, baby! Tyler: T-Rex Super Charge Morph Blaster Final Strike!! (Fires) Etemon: Don't destroy me!! I'm just too important to DIIEEEEE!!! (Etemon is destroyed once more once the blast hit him.) Tyler: Monster Extinct! (Back at base, the heroes thank Gloriosa.) Freeze: Thanks for the help. Everyone struggles at first, but you did it. Welcome to the team. Gloriosa: Thanks. (Wheeler approaches Gloriosa.) Wheeler: So.. uh... Gloriosa. I had a good time conversing with you at Sugarcube Corner. Do you think we can... do something like that again one day? If it's... fine for you. Gloriosa: Don't be so nervous. I'd like to get to know you more. I some time to spare on Wednesday. Wheeler: Yeah. Wednesday. Sounds good. (Gloriosa leaves. Freeze approaches Wheeler.) Freeze: You got a thing for her, don't you? Wheeler: Yeah. Freeze: Don't worry about it. I have a thing for Sunset, Cal has a thing for Nevada, Tyler has a thing for Shelby, Twilight has a thing for Gloriosa's brother Timber. (Walks off with Wheeler) I can give you some advice. Wheeler: Better not be terrible advice. Freeze: No no no no! Not at all. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline